A Fairytale for the Death God
by twisted-glass
Summary: Once upon a time, a princess was lost, and God's Perfect Creation was determined to find her. He was going do his duty, no matter what.
1. Prologue: The End

_Before you begin this story, the author would like to remind you that she doesn't own 07 Ghost or any of the characters. This is a fanfiction, therefore please be warned for any unusual settings._

* * *

**The end.**

**Once upon a time, a princess was lost, and God's Perfect Creation was determined to find her.**

Grey. The entire world looked grey.

He stood, silent. No matter where he looked, everything still looked grey. There were different tones and shades of grey, but still...it was grey. He wondered whether other people could see more than beyond grey.

"_You are my perfect creation." _Perfect. There were no flaws. Like a smooth, unblemished stone. Blessed with deep wisdom, he realized how his presence would not be welcome among the others. He chose to remain by himself, doing his duty.

"_You will do my bidding, to become a guide to their souls. They will be lost, but you will show them the path." _And so he did. At first he...he _didn't want_ to do it, per se. He was initially troubled by the cornucopia of emotions from the souls. He couldn't understand why some of the souls were upset, while others were delighted. He was particularly unsettled about the souls were grieving about their past lives. Were they not going to a better place where they could rest in peace? It was not his duty to grant them life again...what could he do? It disturbed him most when some souls spoke longingly about another person they had left behind.

In all of his wisdom, he wasn't able to understand their anger and sadness.

Nonetheless, he slowly learned to control himself. Subsequently, he changed his appearance to something more frightening, and masked his emotions. He refrained from speaking casually, and simply did his duty. The souls became terrified with his new appearance and manner, and most of their talk subsided.

He was just doing his duty.

**_Am I lost?_**

He looked down. He saw two hands clench his scythe; they were all bone. He was in his skeletal form.

Today, once more...he had taken yet another soul that wasn't hers.

It was then when a thought struck him.

**_If...on this day...I die here, fighting for her...could I say I spent my entire life for her?_**

Death and doom...somehow it didn't matter. He wanted her. Only she showed him the true meaning of his existence.

He still remembered their first meeting...she was lost in the forest with her steed. He appeared before her, warning her to leave, but was struck by her retorts.

It was the first time of...everything. He showed his appearance. He told her his name. He offered to escort her out of the forest. While taking her out of the forest, she kept chattering on and on. He appeared nonchalant, but secretly he hung onto every word. He also noticed how her hair bounced along her shoulders, but curled gracefully at the ends; how tiny and delicate her fingers were; and her eyes, shining like emeralds. When she waved, his fingers twitched, but he refrained himself. He liked it how she seemed so "free" around him, not seeming to care about any of the troubles in the world.

After escorting her out of the forest, he found himself wishing that she would come back.

And she did.

Slowly, he started to talk back, from a word or two to a sentence. He liked it when her eyes would light up, and she would smile. He cherished every memory of her, and always looked forward to her meetings.

One time, when escorting a soul, the soul had asked him whether he too had someone he would miss if he left. He had stopped suddenly, and the soul fell silent, afraid that they had something wrong.

He stopped because he suddenly understood.

He realized what the soul-and the others-were talking about. It...it made sense, their sadness, anger, tears, threats—d it made sense! He refused to name that _emotion._ He was just lonely. She was just a friend.

He has to do his duty.

**_Not a friend. Something more._**

The bodies lay lifeless among his feet, yet he still didn't find her soul. He looked down at the strewn forms. Some had their eyes open with a glazed look. He could still read the fear on their face.

**_Did he do that?_**

He could no longer remember when it began. Suddenly, _it_ happened, and he soon found himself facing the man he believed in. Within moments, he became known as a traitor and was accused of stealing _her_. He was shocked as nobody would look at him, not even that person.

He...He?

He was just doing his duty.

Determined, he was going to find her. She was lost, and it was his duty to find her. He will find her and bring her back, no matter what. He only endures each second, minute, hour, day, waiting for an end that will never come.

**_How many more must fall before I find her?_**

"Verloren! This ends now and here!"

He slowly turned. Several figures **_(seven)_** stood before him, all wielding the similar weapon in his hand.

"You have tampered with fate! Not only did you take many innocent souls, but you also murdered the precious daughter of the Chief of Heaven!"

**_Precious...so precious to me._**

A weary smirk twisted his pale features. There was a brief moment of silence.

"You will kill me?" he softly asked, his words quietly echoing in the silent clearing.

"The princess's soul! Where is it?"

_Snap._ That was it. Something _snapped_ inside of him. His grip became tight, and he took a step forward.

"Do not speak to me of fate knights!" he snarled, twisting his scythe. Why...why?! He silently cursed himself for his folly; for his weakness. He shouldn't have. He had to do his duty, but he had failed, because of that _emotion._ He deserved this pain, he deserved to be alone, he deserved all this, he did not deserve her but he still wanted to see her once again because he wanted to tell her something—

The grey seemed to spin around him as he fought. Harsh sounds erupted as metal clashed with metal. Gritting his teeth, he continued, but there were too many of them. Within moments, they had him pinned as they circled around him, like hungry predators.

"Your powers will be sealed forever!"

They raised their scythes simultaneously, ready to strike once more. His eyelids fluttered. Suddenly, he saw _her._

She was standing there. Yes, her! She was there! The eyes, the hair, yes—

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

**_Too late._**

He slumped forward into the damp ground.

The last thing he saw was grey.

* * *

_The "thing" which he speaks of in this chapter is the emotion, love._

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Verloren had just been attacked by seven mysterious knights. What happens next to the death god? _

_I now present the First Chapter – The Beginning...enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing he saw was grey.

_**Where am I?  
**_

He felt heavy, sluggish, and tired. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to think.

It was silent all around him. He remained there for a few moments, simply staring up at the grey. After a few moments, he dimly realized his fingers were moist. Slowly, he brought his fingers before his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat.

The metallic tang seeped into his nose, filling his senses, and the crimson red on his pale palms contrasted sharply against the grey—_**blood**_, he realized, _**red, as if he were human.**_ There was blood on his hands. The red lines decorated his shaking palms and continued down his wrists, below his black coat—

_**Black coat?**_

Blinking, he strained his muscles, and slowly sat up. Looking down, he noticed he was not wearing his usual robes. Instead, he had donned a peculiar long coat. There seemed to be elaborate golden embroidery on the top part. There was a flap with a strange crest on it. It seemed familiar...yes; he had seen it from many bodies from some of the souls he had taken. They killed people—_"it was our duty, like yours," they explained, "you are not so different from us—we too take lives." He remained silent, not expressing any opinion._

Looking around, he realized he was lying among many other bodies—they all were dead. He recognized some of them wearing the similar robes like him, others were wearing something else.

_**I must get back to my duty. I have to find her.**_ Closing his eyes, he braced his fingers, but opened them when his scythe didn't appear in his hands. He frowned, flexing his fingers, and tried again. Nothing happened.

_**What?**_ He thought, puzzled, _**there must be some mistake.**_ After a few more attempts, he gave up. He couldn't summon his scythe! _**At least I can summon my wars,**_ he considered, and found himself successful. He summoned his zaiphon, but was shocked to find it was red, instead of blue.

What...happened? No matter how much he strained his mind, he wasn't able to remember. The number seven was ringing in his mind, but he couldn't think why it was so important.

"Aya-tan!"

Whipping around, he realized someone was waving at him. He took a sharp intake of breath, and stared. The voice belonged to a young human being (_**alive,**_ he noticed, _**could that person see him?**_)—no, there were two others with him—who were slowly making their way over to him. He noted a box in one human's hands, and the strange tools—_**weapons**_**...**—by their belts.

"Are you ok?" the first human asked, crouching beside him. He stared, frowning. The human's jet black hair was matted; he wore dark glasses, hiding his eyes. He also noticed that the human had wars inside his body. _**A warsfeil,**_ he thought, _**interesting.**_ Suddenly, the human took his hands (_**warm...his hands were warm like hers...**_) and continued to stare at him.

Surprised, he jerked his hands back. This human could see him? His bewilderment was increasing by the second. Nothing was making sense! Why was he having his wars and zaiphon, yet he couldn't summon his scythe?

"Aya-tan?" the human asked, staring at him. He stared back. _**So they think I am them,**_ he realized, _**they think I'm human.**_ He decided to play along, seeing what would happen next.

"I," he began. His voice sounded raw, and he coughed. "I'm fine," he slowly said.

The other two meanwhile had opened the box, revealing small bottles and strips of cloth. _**What are they doing,**_ he wondered, puzzled, _**who is this human?**_ The young human next to him probably knew the human that he was inhabiting. 'Aya-tan' was a strange name.

"Thank goodness you're alive," one of the humans breathlessly said, "we thought there were no survivors!"

The younger man crouched near him suddenly grinned, and cheerfully said, "Of course Aya-tan would be alive! He would survive through anything!"

"Survivors?" he quietly echoed. What had happened here? So much bloodshed had occurred amongst these humans...these humans were in the middle of a war?

The young man noticed his bewildered expression, and was silent for a few moments. "You don't remember?" he slowly asked, "Do you not remember me?"

He stared back, expressionless. _**I don't understand this. They actually think I am them,**_ he thought. Suddenly, something else occurred to him.

_**Did he really become one of them?**_

Oh no. No. No. No. NO

This was just a silly thought, just a joke. He'll just summon his scythe and kill these miserable humans in front of him and continue his search for her; that's right, he'll just do that—

The young man's grin faded away, and exchanged a look with the other two people, and then back at him.

"Oh no," one of the men whispered. The young man glared at him, and then turned to him.

"I'm Hyuuga," the young human began, holding his hands again. As Hyuuga held his cold hands between his, he used his powers and quietly dived into his memories. Pictures and words appeared in his mind, and he quickly sifted through them. Within moments, he realized that the human whom he was inhabiting was Hyuuga's first and only friend. Hyuuga and this human had attended an institution, and both of them were formidable opponents...in fact, Hyuuga was skilled at using two swords.

Hyuuga stared at him earnestly and continued, "You helped me in the beginning, and now it's my turn. I promise." He suddenly bowed before him. He looked at Hyuuga, still confused, but now impressed with his loyalty.

_**Hyuuga,**_ he thought, impressed, _**his hands are warm.**_

**~0~**

They brought him to a building—a hospital, where humans would heal each other. They placed him in a strange room with different contraptions. Hyuuga was forced to leave for the night, leaving him with his thoughts in the empty white room.

Several things became clear to him; firstly, he was no longer in his normal form and somehow became trapped in this considerably weakened human form. Despite that, he could still use his zaiphon (_**it was red,**_ he noted,_** how curious...**_) and wars.

This left him with several options left. He could firstly end his human existence and regain his body, memories, and scythe back. The only issue was that there was no certainty behind this option. Something had happened to him, which clearly left him in this state. Besides, he wasn't ready to go back _there_ without fulfilling his duty.

The latter option though...he _could_ continue existing in this human form. _**I have been searching for her for such a long time in my old body**_, he thought, _**perhaps it would be easier this way. **_The more he thought about it, the more certain he was. He already had an ally—Hyuuga, the strange human proved to be quite skilled in swordsmanship, and was also a warsfeil. Hyuuga's attitude was slightly unnerving to him, but his loyalty was commendable.

This body surprisingly shared similar characteristics with his form—staring at his reflection in the window, he was mildly surprised to see his own face staring back at him, the eyes and hair the perfect hue. At the same time, the body was also physically fit; Hyuuga had told him that Ayanami (the name of the human's body which he was using) had attended the military academy with him. Together they had graduated and were starting their first few missions until a small war came between Antwort and Barsburg. There was a large explosion, separating them, hence their quick reunion and his 'amnesia'.

Looking into the dark sky, he thought about _him._ **_Is he watching me right now?_ **he wondered, **_did he plan for this to__ happen?_** He looked down, realizing he was clenching the bed sheets tightly. He missed her. He wanted his body back. He just wanted things to be...normal...again.

**_I sound like a_**_** human**,_ he thought, amused. The first day wasn't even over and he was already thinking how unfair life and fate was.

_**There is no other solution**_, he concluded, _**I must do my duty.**_ It was the perfect opportunity, and he needed answers. Fatigue overtook his senses, and soon he was in a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Verloren decides that his duty is still his priority, despite being trapped in a human being's body. Even though he doesn't have his scythe or body or many memories, he will still search for her. He won't give up. Never._

_Will Hyuuga play an important part? What is Verloren's first step now as the human named Ayanami? Find out in the next chapter..._

_Thank you for reading. _


	3. Chapter 2: Family

_Thank you very much for the wonderful feedback! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story!_

_Verloren has realized he somehow inhabits a human body. Left with nothing else but some knowledge of his past life his zaiphon and wars abilities, and finally an unlikely human ally, will the death god still be able to do his duty?_

_Note: This fanfiction will assume that Kuroyuri is a male._

* * *

Hyuuga arrived again the next morning. There was a peculiar stick jutting out of his mouth; when he pointed it out, Hyuuga smiled and explained it was a candy-apple, a sweet treat. Hyuuga offered it to him, but he politely refused. As a god, there never had been a necessity for him to eat.

After some prodding by the human healers ("doctors," Hyuuga had called them), he was pronounced well and was discharged. He initially worried about any family ties with the human he inhibited, but Hyuuga told him that he was an orphan, making him relieved.

"Aya-tan's all better now! We must celebrate!" Hyuuga happily announced. Without waiting for an answer, Hyuuga had taken his wrist and was pulling him somewhere. He stiffened at first at the contact—_**what is it with these humans and touching?**_—but had no choice. Hyuuga led him outside, where a black dragon was waiting.

"A hawkzile," Hyuuga explained, and motioned for him to climb on board. He stood there, and Hyuuga laughed. "It's ok Aya-tan!" Hyuuga said, and climbed on top of the hawkzile. Awkwardly, he clambered onto the still creature and soon they both were in the sky.

He silently gaped at the magnificent view before him. The clouds were lazily floating near them, looking like fluffy white wisps. He had a strong temptation to take his hand out and touch them, but they were moving too fast. Looking below, the land was spread out before him, with different hues and textures.

The view made him remember a conversation she had with him some time ago. She was telling him about her desire to visit the human world, but her father had forbid it. She talked of the yearning with talking to humans and living in their world. He disagreed with her, explaining about the dangers of mingling among humans.

"_Nothing good ever comes from them," he warned, "There is a reason why they do not walk among us."_

He frowned; his throat became tight, and there was a strange feeling in his chest. _**Why does it hurt so much when I think about her?**_ He wondered.

He angrily chided himself for his weakness. Now was not the time to grieve; he had to do his duty. At that moment, something else occurred to him.

_**Perhaps he is behind this,**_ he thought, _**Maybe he wants me to continue my search as a human!**_ He felt hopeful as he stared on. Yes...it was making more sense as he thought about it. _He_ thought he would be successful if he was a human. Once he found her, he'll bring her back. But why did _he_ tell him?

Looking forward, he thought about the human, Hyuuga. Was he aware of his warsfeil abilities? He would have to due to the constant hunger of human souls. But if he was not aware, then he will have to tell him. He wondered how skilled Hyuuga would be with his wars.

At that very moment, they started descending. "Here we are!" Hyuuga sang as they landed. What he saw before him took his breath away.

There, before him, stood a vast meadow. Tall grasses were dancing to the light zephyr, and as he looked further on, he saw a large tree towering over the golden sea.

Looking back at Hyuuga, he quietly remarked, "It is beautiful."

Hyuuga grinned and said, "Katsuragi-kun is waiting for us there! Let's go!"

They started to walk, and he noticed another figure waving his hand by the tree—was this the "Katsuragi-kun" Hyuuga was speaking about? Was he also a warsfeil like Hyuuga?

"This was where we first met," Hyuuga replied, pointing at the foot of the tree, "You were seated right here, reading a book, and I was standing before you."

He remembered looking at this memory from Hyuuga's. The human Ayanami was studying while Hyuuga had approached. Hyuuga started to strike up a conversation, but Ayanami was not in the mood of talking. Hyuuga had challenged Ayanami to a duel, in which Ayanami had accepted. As they fought, they both were evenly matched. Both of them were impressed with each other's skill, which became the budding of their friendship.

"Katsuragi-kun!" Hyuuga called, "Look who I brought!"

"Hello Ayanami-sama!" the human by the tree greeted. He could also sense the presence of wars in the human—interesting. The young man had slightly longer ebony black hair than Hyuuga's, and his eyes were steel grey. He shook his hand (_**they weren't as warm as Hyuuga's, but he had a kind smile**_), and continued, "I'm so relieved you are well!"

"You worry too much Katsuragi kun," Hyuuga replied, "Aya-tan would live through anything!"

Katsuragi curiously stared at him and asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"No," he admitted, "I simply woke up and..." His voice trailed off, not sure how to continue. _**I am searching for her and now I'm stuck as a human, **_he thought bitterly. The last thing he wanted to do was meddle among human affairs but he was determined. He shifted through Katsuragi's memories, learning how he met Katsuragi at a zaiphon class.

"Don't worry, we'll help Aya-tan remember everything, right Katsuragi-kun?" Hyuuga cheerfully said. Katsuragi nodded.

"Where were you?" he asked, curious.

"I was with Hyuuga-san at the back when they suddenly struck your line," Katsuragi replied, "You were the only survivor." Katsuragi's words made him more certain that _he_ had something to do with this._  
_

"Hyuuga, Katsuragi," he began, hesitant. It felt awkward calling them by their names. They were the 2nd and 3rd people whose names he had to learn; that was another thing he had to get used to in the human world.

Hyuuga turned around (_**He's still smiling?**_ He was briefly distracted), and he continued, "Are you both aware of your wars?"

There was a short silence. He was afraid he assumed wrongly until Hyuuga surprisingly wrapped his arms around him. He immediately stiffened and tried to break away, but Hyuuga's grip was tight.

"Thank goodness!" Hyuuga exclaimed, "I was so worried you forgot about that!"

"Hyuuga! He's going to die from shortness of breath!" Katsuragi chided. He finally became successful and pried himself out of Hyuuga's grip.

Relieved, he asked, "How well can you use your wars?"

"Hyuuga is more skilled than me," admitted Katsuragi, "I am a little slow with mine, but I can deliver large attacks."

"Aya-tan taught me how to manipulate my wars using my katanas!" Hyuuga proudly said, patting the two swords at his side.

He nodded and said, "Show me." He was sure that behind Hyuuga's dark shades, his eyes were gleaming. Hyuuga gave a mock salute, and faced Katsuragi. Katsuragi took a deep breath and summoned his wars. He watched as the two began to duel. Hyuuga was extremely fast, and could manipulate his wars very well with his katanas. Katsuragi may be slow, but his attacks were powerful and precise.

"Wait," he finally called out. Both of them stopped, panting, and he continued, "How much do you know about your wars?"

Katsuragi and Hyuuga looked at each other. "It's dangerous, and we're super powerful!" Hyuuga replied.

Katsuragi shook his head and said, "The death god Verloren has servants named kor...and that has something to do with the wars."

"Close," he replied. He looked upwards at the azure blue sky.

"Verloren's duty is to help lost souls find their path. As the god of death, he helps human souls go to heaven," he explained, "He has servants—kor—which help him."

"But don't they harm people?" Katsuragi asked.

"Not all humans are perfect," he explained. His voice took a wistful tone as he continued explaining, "Humans are so blind to their own shortcomings but wide awake to others. Everything that happens to them is always the other person's fault. Sometimes these humans need more time on earth to realize their mistakes. Hence, the kors find these humans and trick them with granting three wishes. Once successful, these humans turn into wars."

He looked back at the two humans, who stood there, listening attentively. He pressed a finger to Hyuuga's chest and looked at him. "These wars are inside of you. With them, it is both a blessing as well as a curse; your fighting abilities are enhanced, and it is harder to harm you. Wars consist of the worst humans that do not deserve death. If you don't control them, they will control you."

"I don't understand," Hyuuga whispered. For once, his voice was serious. "By fighting we are promoting the wars?"

"Is that why the military executed many warsfeil previously?" Katsuragi asked, "Because of our enhanced abilities?"

He was shocked to hear that from Katsuragi.

Katsuragi slowly said, "The emperor had executed many of us previously, but we have been kept alive with the decree of serving him in the military."

These humans were even stranger than he first thought. _**Humans do anything when scared,**_ he thought. Perhaps _he_ had sent him here for something bigger?

He nodded. "If you fight recklessly and using your emotions as your main tool, then the wars will start to corrupt you. However, if you control yourself, then the wars will listen to your commands. Don't forget that you both have a heart," he said.

"It is a big burden," he slowly said, "But burdens can always become lighter if it is well carried."

Hyuuga and Katsuragi stared at him in awe. Suddenly, both of them bowed before him on the grass.

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga said, "I will always follow you, no matter what, even to the end of this world."

"I too Ayanami-sama," Katsuragi reverently said, "You will always have my loyalty." Looking down at them, he felt his face flush somewhat, and the corners of his mouth twitched. He couldn't quite explain the emotion he was feeling at the moment.

He decided at that moment that these two humans were as important as her. **_I like Hyuuga's warm_**_** hands and Katsuragi's smile**,_ he idly thought. He made a silent vow with himself to protect these two humans no matter what.

"Are there anymore warsfeil?" he asked curiously.

Hyuuga explained, "For now, there's the three of us. I think there are others—you mentioned one more in the military academy."

"One more?" he asked. His heart began to beat faster. More allies? He grew excited.

Katsuragi nodded and replied, "I believe his name is Kuroyuri. He will be graduating in a week."

"He's a brilliant fighter," remarked Hyuuga, "and he's really short and cute."

"Hyuuga-san!" Katsuragi chided, "Please!" Hyuuga gave another smile and continued to enjoy his treat.

He nodded, and asked, "Is it possible to attend the exam?" They both nodded, but Katsuragi suddenly had a grave expression on his face.

"Oh, stop worrying," Hyuuga lightly said, "You're always making everything sound like gloom and doom!"

"I'm being practical," retorted Katsuragi, "I'm simply warning Ayanami-sama about how limited we are—"

"We are not limited! Besides, we're going to get promoted very soon," Hyuuga replied, "Once we do, we'll have more freedom!"

"I'm just expressing my worries," Katsuragi said, "We would need permission from our superiors if we are to attend the graduation exam."

"Mother hen," teased Hyuuga.

"Candy-freak!" Katsuragi shot back, a smile on his face.

As the two began to exchange vigorous insults at each other, he felt himself grow confused. Why were these two calling each other strange names?

Hyuuga caught his puzzled expression and gave a quick laugh. "It's a joke Aya-tan!" Hyuuga said, "That's how we both talk to each other! Besides, he really is a mother hen."

"Hey!" Katsuragi said, lightly slapping him on the shoulder. He felt his mouth twitch slightly at the corners again.

"On another note though," Katsuragi said, "Admiral Miroku wants to meet us tonight."

Hyuuga groaned and replied, "I had plans of showing Aya-tan my drawings and my candy stash—"

"I'm sure Ayanami-sama would love to see that later," Katsuragi hastily said.

"Who is Admiral Miroku?" he asked curiously. He sounded like an important person.

"Simply put, he's the only superior that accepts us," Katsuragi replied, "He's very polite, but..."

"He talks funny," Hyuuga interjected, "and he has a strange stare."

"Well, he's not completely trustworthy, but he will probably agree if we ask for permission to attend the graduating exam," Katsuragi said, "He's just...careful with his words. But then again, He really likes you, so that's an advantage."

"I will be careful," he replied. He learnt through his duties how unpredictable humans are, particularly when they realize that they are now dead.

_**Humans are so strange,**_ he thought, _**some of them are obsessed with their selfish desires while others care about each other. You can never expect what to hear next from them. I wonder what kind of human "Miroku" is.**_

**~0~**

"Good Evening Admiral," Katsuragi greeted; he copied Katsuragi's and Hyuuga's salute.

Miroku waved his hand, his red eyes fixed intently on them. His hands were laced together as he sat behind the large desk. He silently studied the older human, noting the bright, calculating glint in his crimson eyes—this human radiated power and danger. He wasn't sure whether to trust this human or not.

"Congratulations on surviving the attack," Miroku began, "I heard that Ayanami-kun is suffering from some amnesia?"

"Thank you for the concern, the effects are very slight," he quietly replied before Hyuuga or Katsuragi could. It would look too suspicious if both of them answered—according to Katsuragi, Miroku trusted him the most.

Miroku nodded, his red eyes unreadable. "Well, to begin with, I'd like to announce that the three of you have been promoted," he began, "For your brave actions in battle."

Hyuuga's grin grew wider, and Katsuragi's face was slightly flushed. On the other hand, he controlled his face to remain impassive.

"Thank you very much Admiral," Katsuragi respectfully said.

Miroku turned towards Hyuuga and Katsuragi and said, "If you two would be kind to step out for a few moments? I want to talk to Ayanami-kun alone."

Katsuragi shot him a worried look (he felt his heart race; this was the first time someone gave him that look. Someone was worried about him?), and Hyuuga managed to drag him out of the office.

Once the door closed, he turned back towards Miroku. "Ayanami-kun," Miroku began, "How much do you remember?"

There were a few moments of silence as he considered his words. Finally, he warily said, "The three of us are warsfeil, and the military keeps us close."

Miroku chuckled and said, "Good, I'm glad you remember at least that much. It would have been a problem if you truly forgot." Despite the smile on his face, his red eyes were telling something else.

_**You would kill the three of us,**_ he silently thought. This human, and the human who called himself "emperor" were not to be trusted.

Regarding him, Miroku continued, "You show a lot of promise Ayanami-kun. Very soon I expect you to climb higher and soon reach the top ranks within a few years."

He stood up, and opened the door. Katsuragi and Hyuuga filed in. Miroku turned towards them and said, "Tomorrow you will report to Captain Tanaka as he is your new superior."

"Admiral, there is a request I wish to make," he suddenly said, remembering Katsuragi's words. Miroku raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "There is a student—Kuroyuri. I would like permission for the three of us to attend his graduating exam."

"Oh?" Miroku asked, "You suspect he is the same as you three?" He nodded, and after a few moments Miroku nodded as well.

"I don't see why not," Miroku replied, "If he is, I will have to report it to the emperor."

"Thank you Admiral," he said, bowing slightly.

He stared at them for a few moments before saying, "Don't forget who you work for. Despite your _hindrance_, you three all show lots of promise." They nodded, and Miroku gave a small smile.

"Do not disappoint me Ayanami-kun," Miroku replied, "You are destined for greater things. Don't fall now." He waved his hand, signalling that the three of them were dismissed.

Once they left Miroku's office, Katsuragi turned to him and asked, "Did he ask anything strange?"

He shook his head and quietly responded, "He was just wondering whether I remembered about our wars." He was unsettled after that conversation with Miroku. The way that man was talking...he felt a chill go up his spine. He didn't like how Miroku was putting his faith in him; it sounded fake and almost as if Miroku was mocking him.

"Can we go outside?" he quietly asked. Katsuragi and Hyuuga nodded; they probably sensed his discomfort. Walking up a flight of stairs, they reached the top of the building.

He stared up; some stars were scattered in the dark sky, twinkling back at him. "Aya-tan?" Hyuuga quietly asked, "Are you ok?"

His head span with Miroku's words. Indignation and interest rose in him. Just...why do humans see him as an evil being? Not only him, but the warsfeil Hyuuga and Katsuragi too? He was just doing his duty, being their guide, helping them go back to their path. His appearance sometimes was rather frightening, but that was it. _He_ commanded him to do that, and that is his job. The human warsfeil meanwhile were also suffering as much as him; they had such a big burden inside and instead of helping they are being restrained. It didn't make sense...did _he_ know about this? Was _he _aware about how much the warsfeil suffer?

"How do you deal with it?" he suddenly asked, "This hatred from everyone." He had lived an isolated existence for a long time; being surrounded by humans with such profound hatred towards their abilities was too strange. It was only his 2nd day as a human but he was already wishing that this had never happened to him.

There was a short moment of silence. "It was hard in the beginning," admitted Katsuragi, "Having these strange powers and with nobody to guide you. But you came, and you gave me hope. I believe in you."

"We're family!" Hyuuga happily said, "Family is always together, no matter what!" He looked at Hyuuga, somewhat shocked.

Out loud, he asked, "What is a family?" Katsuragi and Hyuuga stared at him before Hyuuga laughed. Katsuragi had a small smile on his face.

"This is family," Hyuuga said, gesturing to himself, Katsuragi, and finally him. He cheekily added, "Katsuragi-kun is the mother who always worries, you're the strict father who secretly cares a lot, and I'm the wonderful child!"

"That was a terrible definition," snapped Katsuragi, but he wore a wide smile on his face. He fished in his pockets and brought out a book.

"A family is a unit who cares about each other," Katsuragi read, "It usually consists of the parents and children, or in a more metaphorical sense people that share something common."

"That's us!" Hyuuga cheerfully replied, "No matter what, we'll always stick with each other!"

_**I never thought of it that way,**_ he thought, _**Family? **_In the darkness, he suddenly realized what he was doing.

He was smiling.

* * *

_Verloren has two warsfeil allies, but also learns about the dangers of being a warsfeil. Verloren gains a new family, and another member will soon potentially join. The death god wonders how much the Chief of Heaven knows about this._

_Will the death god find his answers with his new family? Why do the humans hate Verloren? Will Verloren find out the true meaning of his new existence as a human?_

_Find out in the next chapter._

_Thank you for reading. _


	4. Chapter 3: The 2nd Meaning of Love

_Thank you to everyone's support. I am extremely overwhelmed by the interest in my first story. I apologize for any grammar/this-is-so-not-what-happens-in-07-Ghost mistakes._

_Welcome to the 3__rd__ chapter. Verloren has just learnt the meaning of family. Will a new member join the family? Find out more in this chapter...enjoy!_

* * *

One week had passed by rather quickly. With a human body, he was forced to sleep and consume food otherwise he would die from over-exhaustion. Nonetheless, he used every second possible, not daring to waste it.

To begin his search, he decided to find out more about the human's knowledge of the gods and goddesses. Perhaps they saw something he did not catch. It was a little difficult to go to the archives due to his "special status" in the human military. He was careful to be discreet; he wasn't ready to explain to Katsuragi and Hyuuga the truth yet. Besides, he wanted to see whether Kuroyuri was also a warsfeil. Humans were very unpredictable; telling them the truth might bring unexpected reactions.

Through his research, he was more disheartened to find out how little the human perception was. He was appalled to read how the humans said that he, Verloren, had killed _her._ He had shaken his head in disbelief and horror, and his eyes began to wander from the text. The humans, the creatures he helped, they...they..._they hated him._ His throat hurt, and he stared out of the window, a glazed look in his eyes. After a while, when his thoughts finally turned to _her_, he forced himself to continue reading.

He read on about how seven heavenly figures—the seven ghosts—came down to earth and "punished" him for his crimes; they had split his body and memories into two holy crystals protected by the two angels Mikhail and Raphael.

_**Is that what really happened, or is this another lie?**_ He wondered. If it were true, then...the two crystals—the Eye of Mikhail and the Eye of Raphael—he would need to get them first. The Eye of Raphael was currently with the military, while the Eye of Mikhail was with the Raggs Kingdom.

_**Another reason to remain with the military,**_ he thought. Much as he didn't appreciate the military's views, he couldn't think of another option. It would be unwise to steal the Eye, since the humans would obviously misunderstand the entire situation and declare war with the Raggs Kingdom...but...how would he get the Eye of Mikhail then?

Pondering this, he continued to read ahead. It was rumoured that the Chief of heaven had the seven ghosts continuously reincarnated into humans to ensure that Verloren remained destroyed. He paused, confused.

_**I do not understand,**_ he thought, _**The seven ghosts were sent by him...but why? **_Before he could think further, a new voice invaded his mind.

"_HI AYA-TAN!"_

He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, inwardly sighing. He spent the past two days ensuring Hyuuga's and Katsuragi's protection. Taking half their souls, he gained access to their emotions and occasionally their own experiences. Once that was done, he taught Hyuuga and Katsuragi the power of telepathy. Hyuuga was over the moon with it, and spent every minute talking to him.

"_Hello Hyuuga," _he thought back, _"where are you?"_

"_I could ask you the same question Aya-tan! Katsuragi-kun and I are looking around for you!"_

"_I am in the military archives,"_ he silently responded, _"I am merely doing some research..."_

"_We'll meet you there in a minute."_ This time Katsuragi silently responded. Those two were fast learners; he was very impressed.

_**It seems like only those two are the only humans that deserve heaven,**_ he thought. Katsuragi and Hyuuga had previously warned him, but he had completely underestimated the hatred and fear from the other humans. How could _he_ love these humans if they did this? Why couldn't they just live among each other in peace? It just seemed odder how _he_ continued to love and care about them. _He_ loved them even though they thought that his perfect creation was a monster?

Did _he _really send down those seven heavenly beings to kill him?

...Why?

_**It is not my place to complain,**_ he thought, _**I must do my duty. I am his perfect creation, not them.**_

Steeling himself, he shut the book. At that very moment he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Hyuuga and Katsuragi stood behind him.

"What is that Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked curiously. He frowned and read aloud, "_Religious History of the Barsburg Empire?_"

"I was interested whether there was more information on warsfeil," he replied. Hyuuga and Katsuragi seemed satisfied with his answer.

"We should talk outside," Katsuragi said, "There are eyes and ears everywhere inside."

Walking outside, Hyuuga remarked, "I'm excited to see Kuro-tan. I hope he becomes another member of our family."

"I heard that he sleeps a lot," Katsuragi said, "I hope he does well in the exam."

"What does the exam consist of?" he asked.

"Well, it's not much of an exam," admitted Katsuragi, "You're thrown into a room with other students and are asked to kill a criminal. If you survive and kill the criminal, then you pass."

"Has anyone tried to survive but not kill the criminal?" he wondered.

"Firstly, it is a criminal that has done a grave crime, for instance murder. It would not make sense for that person to live, because they'll just go around and kill more people. You might as well destroy the seed before it blossoms into something more dangerous. Secondly, the only way to survive would be to kill the criminal," Katsuragi answered.

_**I suppose it makes sense,**_ he thought, _**joining the military does mean duty and devotion towards the country.**_ Katsuragi's analogy on the seed was also valid, but...

"What if the criminal is innocent?" he pondered out loud.

Katsuragi looked at him curiously. "Well, the justice system is very tight," he responded, "I don't think the judges are the type to make a mistake."

_**Yes but humans are known for their greed,**_ he thought, _**they will do just about everything to ensure their own life is fine.**_ He thought back to the different souls he had met when he was working—they begged, pleaded, and even attempted to bribe him, but he was unfazed.

"Well, the exam is tomorrow!" Hyuuga happily said, "It'll be tons of fun! We can visit District 3 afterwards!" He remembered looking at a map of the Barsburg Empire—it had been split into several districts bordering Antwort and Raggs. The Barsburg Church was in the 7th district, while the military base and academy was in the 3rd district.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Katsuragi giving a small smile. "Don't worry Ayanami-sama," Katsuragi said, "Everything will work out in the end."

Looking at both humans' faces, he was at a loss for words. _**These two...**_ He thought, _**so special.**_

**~0~**

"Welcome to the Military Exam!" a female officer greeted. He and Katsuragi nodded, while Hyuuga winked at the officer.

"Admiral Miroku-sama told me that you three are here to observe student #2949," the officer said, "The observation window is further down to the hall, at the left." As the three started to walk down the hallway, he couldn't help but overhear snippets of conversations.

"_..warsfeil I've heard..."_

"_black magic...devil's servants..."_

"_here to convert another person...shame...bad..."_

"Ignore them," he whispered, sensing Katsuragi's anger, "They know nothing." Arriving at the observation window, he saw a large barred entrance.

"That's where the criminal is kept," explained Hyuuga, "I remember our exam...you, I, and Katsuragi-kun had to do all the work."

A buzzer went, and some students filed in. "There he is," Katsuragi remarked, pointing to a small pink-haired human. His long hair was neatly braided, and he slunk at the back of the group.

"He doesn't look like one," Hyuuga remarked.

"Patience," he replied. The buzzer went again, and the barred gates opened. A large creature lumbered out, shackled. The students immediately began to summon their zaiphons. The criminal bellowed something obscene, and a student angrily threw his zaiphon towards the criminal. As if the student was a fly, the criminal lashed out his hand; the student went flying towards the wall, and they heard a sickening crack.

Closing his eyes, he could sense the student's soul leaving his body. "The pass rate is 3%," murmured Katsuragi, "This is the real test to see whether these students can become soldiers. If they can't face the fear of death, then they are useless."

He kept his eyes closed. 3% pass rate...could Kuroyuri do it? He could faintly hear the screams of the younger human students.

"Look!" Hyuuga excitedly whispered, "Kuro-tan is doing something!" Rapidly opening his eyes, he watched the small pink-haired human raise his hand; red zaiphon appeared. Hurling the zaiphon, it travelled towards the wall behind the criminal.

The criminal turned around and laughed; "You missed!" he gleefully exclaimed, but his laughter swiftly diminished when the wall began to collapse behind him. There was a deafening roar, and the entire window was clouded with dust.

After a few minutes, the dust began to clear and they saw the slumped form of the criminal, while Kuroyuri stood over him. Hyuuga let out a whistle, and Kuroyuri turned towards them; his eyes widened when suddenly the pink-haired human also collapsed.

**~0~**

He, Katsuragi, and Hyuuga stood around the hospital bed, anxiously waiting for Kuroyuri to regain consciousness. "Does he do this often?" Katsuragi questioned.

"His attacks are extremely powerful as you saw," he replied, "It must take a lot of energy for him." Hyuuga looked at him, a gleam in behind his shades.

"Aya-tan's noticing something else," Hyuuga playfully remarked. Katsuragi glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

"_I'll explain when he wakes up,"_ he silently said. At that moment, they heard a small groan.

Kuroyuri slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily. "Hello there," Katsuragi greeted, "Are you well?" He moved his hand towards Kuroyuri, but to his surprise, Kuroyuri slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Kuroyuri snarled, looking at the three. Katsuragi shot a worried look at him and Hyuuga, taking a step back.

"_Uh oh,"_ Hyuuga thought, _"Kuro-tan doesn't like us."_

"Well done," he quietly began. Kuroyuri looked at him, suspicious and angry.

"You have brilliant control over your wars," he continued, "How did you learn that?"

"Who are you?" Kuroyuri hotly asked, "What do you want from me?"

"We are like you," he simply replied, "Lost." He placed his hand over Kuroyuri's chest, where the young human's heart was. Kuroyuri at first struggled, but suddenly his expression changed. His face, at first contorted with anger became...peaceful. He closed his eyes, and his mouth slowly widened into a smile.

"I know it hurts," he said, "You feel so lost, so alone, so angry. I know. We're here to help." He slowly removed his hand, and Kuroyuri opened his eyes. The young human stared at him, wondrous yet apprehensive.

There was a deep silence as the pink-haired human continued to look at them. He noticed that the young human was no longer angry and suspicious.

"You have it too?" Kuroyuri finally asked.

"Yep!" Hyuuga replied this time. Opening his hand, he summoned a small ball of the black wars. Flickering his hand, the wars disappeared.

Kuroyuri looked down at his clenched hands. "I thought it was just me," he whispered, "I was the only one with red zaiphon...everyone immediately stayed away from me." His voice cracked as he choked out, "I thought..."

Katsuragi placed a comforting hand on the young human's shaking shoulders. "It's ok," Katsuragi gently said, "You're no longer alone." Kuroyuri looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

He thought his heart leapt to his throat at that moment. He wanted to wrap his arms around the young human, telling him it was alright, nobody would ever hurt him again, he was there, he will...

"Welcome to the family Kuro-tan!" Hyuuga happily said. He popped another candy apple into his mouth at that moment.

**~0~**

"When I was younger, I was poisoned," Kuroyuri began, "since then, I have had serious problems digesting food and I have remained...the same height." He cringed a little. Hyuuga gave a small snort but immediately sobered when he glared at him.

"After that, there have been continuous attempts on my life," Kuroyuri continued, "But I had decided after that to refuse death! I would live, showing everyone that no matter what they do to me, I will still continue on!"

Inside, he gave a small smile. The young human did have many painful memories, but his adamant attitude was formidable. _**No matter how much he has suffered, he still finds the strength to continue, **_he thought, _**what an amazing human.**_

Kuroyuri turned to him, and gave a huge smile. "What is your name?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Ayanami," he responded. The human's next words stunned him.

"I love you Ayanami-sama!" Kuroyuri proclaimed.

He froze, staring at the pink-haired human. For once, he was speechless, devoid of both words and thoughts.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Hyuuga retorted, "Besides, Aya-tan is mine!"

"Ayanami-sama is important to me too!" Katsuragi shot, "Don't just proclaim him for yourself!"

He numbly watched the three humans fight. "I don't understand," he finally said. Hyuuga, Katsuragi, and Kuroyuri looked at him. "Why did you say that?" he finally asked.

"Because it's true," Katsuragi said, "We care a lot about you. You have been the first one to think about us. You helped us, giving us strength and courage to face the world. You're my inspiration."

"You're the first person to have ever said something kind to me," Kuroyuri admitted, "When you placed your hand, I felt so peaceful, so happy. I want to be like you one day!"

He felt as if he could sprout wings and fly at that moment. Their words...

"We love you," Hyuuga said, "No matter what you say or do, we will follow you forever. After all...we're family!" He winked, and popped a 2nd candy apple into his mouth.

* * *

_Verloren learns the 2__nd__ meaning of love. Who comes first now, Verloren's new "family", or her? __Is Verloren starting to change? For the better or worse? Who is changing him, his "family" or the military?_

_Find out in the next chapter._

_Thank you for reading. _


	5. Chapter 4: Him

_Apologies for the ridiculous time it took before I could update. I'd like to also thank everyone for reading and their continued support; this couldn't have been done without you._

_Just a quick note, this story is written through Verloren/Ayanami's point of view, hence the "him/he/his"...if I am talking of another person, then I will use their name directly._

_Verloren has a new group of allies—the warsfeil. He has realized that he will have to stay in the military in order to somehow get the Eye of Raphael...what of the Eye of Mikhail?_

* * *

"Ayanami-sama," Katsuragi called, "It's time for the meeting!" He nodded, still staring out of the window. This was his second time watching autumn. He liked the new hue of the leaves—some of them were red, others had a golden hue. There was something graceful watching the leaves slowly fall off the branches; they seemed to dance every time they fell, always twisting and turning.

Time had certainly flown by since he began as the human Ayanami—two years. Since then, a lot of changes had came: within one year, he, Hyuuga, Katsuragi, and Kuroyuri were dubbed into the Blackhawks, with him as the leader. After that, they started to do a variety of missions around the Barsburg Empire (sometimes the Raggs Kingdom).

It was difficult for the first time when he had to kill a human; it was never his duty to rob a human's life, but he reasoned that if he were to find _her_, then he would have to do the impossible. He learnt to shut that part of his mind and heart during the day, but the nights were plagued with terrible nightmares of his deeds. His sleep pattern changed—he only slept for 4 (5 at the most) hours per day, making his body exhausted before he slept to ensure very little dreams as possible.

Later, they received another promotion—this time, he had risen to the rank of Major General. He and the others were now saluted, respectfully spoken to, and still feared. More responsibility had been added, and he had to attend more meetings.

In the past two years, he also found the time to tell the Blackhawks some of the truth. Of course, he wasn't surprised when Hyuuga started to laugh and remarked whether he became amnesiac again, but when he displayed some of his powers with the kor, they immediately accepted him. Kuroyuri's and Katsuragi's admiration towards him became more fervent; they constantly asked questions, and Hyuuga gave himself the title of being his bodyguard, much to his surprise and amusement.

Despite his new status, he still found time to continue his research. Spruned by the blackhawks' reception, he was more determined to find _her. _Using his kor, he was able to obtain a variety of "contacts", all spread out around the Barsburg Empire, and some in the Raggs Kingdom. He learnt that the Eye of Mikhail was with the Raggs King, which he wore on a necklace. His body—known as Pandora's Box—was also in the Raggs Kingdom. If he could get back his true body, then he wouldn't have to waste time sleeping or having to eat. Another interesting part was that the Raggs King had a brother—a bishop. It would definitely be a big problem to obtain the Eye or Pandora's Box, but he was successful in obtaining the Raggs Pope's soul, making it easier for him to have closer access.

Still...two years.

He still didn't find _her._

He idly wondered whether she ever saw autumn. _**She would like it a lot,**_ he thought.

"Ayanami-sama?" Katsuragi's voice broke his thoughts. "The meeting will be starting soon," Katsuragi continued.

"Thank you Katsuragi," he finally said, "You work too hard."

Katsuragi gave a small smile and replied, "I never mind Ayanami-sama." Since their promotions, Katsuragi had been working with him, helping with his paperwork and managing the day to day affairs. He was extremely grateful for Katsuragi, but he felt that Katsuragi was simply working too much. No matter how many times he told him, Katsuragi simply brushed off his comment.

Leaving the office, Hyuuga and Kuroyuri joined them, and they began to walk to the meeting. "Aya-tan, why are you so busy?" whined Hyuuga, "You never have time to play!"

"Ayanami-sama is busy," Kuroyuri replied, glaring at Hyuuga, "You should be too!"

He simply gave a small smile and didn't say anything; he noticed Hyuuga's eyes gleam with excitement.

"Do I sense Aya-tan behind something?" Hyuuga asked; he was always the most observant out of the three, despite his playful attitude.

"Tonight, something big will happen," he said, refusing to reveal anything. They walked into the large room, where he sat down; the remaining Blackhawks stood behind him. Other officers were also seated, including the ambitious Oak, and Admiral Miroku. Miroku greeted him, and he silently nodded. Once everyone had arrived, Chairman Tanaka began the meeting.

The meeting was slightly interesting; the chairman mentioned espionage reports of the Raggs King's son Tiashe's sudden death. He raised his eyebrow at that report, but didn't comment. _**Obviously a ruse,**_ he thought, smirking, _**The Raggs Pope is doing well**_. Hopefully the rest would go as planned. More reports were delivered, arguments and insults were exchanged, and the meeting finally ended.

Hyuuga yawned and remarked, "Thank goodness it's over! That had to be the most boring meeting ever!" He noticed Hyuuga's mouth go slack; looking behind, his eyes narrowed when he saw Admiral Miroku make his way over towards them.

"Good Afternoon Admiral," he politely began.

"Good Afternoon Ayanami-kun," Miroku replied, nodding at the other Blackhawks, who saluted, "I was hoping to talk to you about something important." One of his eyebrows rose, and his heart was beating faster.

"I notice Katsuragi-kun has been helping you as your assistant so far," Miroku remarked, looking at Katsuragi; Katsuragi nodded, his face slightly flushed. Miroku looked back at him and said, "Perhaps the time has come for you to accept a begleiter."

"Begleiter?" he questioned.

Miroku nodded and replied, "Your own assistant and apprentice. After 5 years, they get promoted as a military officer of a lower rank." He gestured to his own begleiter, standing by the doorway.

He was silent for a few moments, considering Miroku's suggestion. A begleiter...the idea didn't sound bad, but he was somewhat apprehensive of suggesting Miroku's offer. He was not sure if he could trust yet another human with his real identity.

"I will consider your offer," he finally said.

Miroku smiled and replied, "I hope so. Tensions between us and the Raggs Kingdom are rising, so it's a good opportunity to get one." He watched the Admiral walk away, a thoughtful expression on his face. Meanwhile, Hyuuga and the others were staring at him.

"_Ayanami-sama, why are you so apprehensive about this?"_ questioned Katsuragi. He sensed the curiosity from the other two blackhawks.

He remained silent for a few moments before responding, _"Humans live, and eventually die. I am not capable of accepting a human to be my begleiter, but then they die; the death rate is particularly high since we're part of the military."_

"_Aya-tan is so negative,"_ Hyuuga immediately said, "_You should focus more on the positive aspects! You'll get a cute, good-looking begleiter who'll always be there for you!"_

"_Yes, like us!" _Kuroyuri replied, _"At least, before we all die, we should make sure we live our lives to the fullest! I know that if I die anytime soon, at least I'll be happy knowing that Ayanami-sama saved me."_

He stiffened. The blackhawks certainly did have a talent of persuasion.

_**I just don't want to lose them like her,**_ he thought, _**I have a duty to complete, but what if they die? What will happen then?**_

"Miroku's words were strange," remarked Katsuragi, "Tensions? Does that mean we're going to enter war soon?"

"I believe so," he responded nonchalantly. Hyuuga continued to grin.

**~0~**

That night, something big did happen. The Barsburg Empire had declared war with the Raggs Kingdom, accusing them of attempting to steal Pandora's Box, and the Eye of Mikhail. Everyone was shocked by the sudden events, and within that night, the Blackhawks were stationed to the west. After that, their lives had changed forever. Meetings consisted of strategic planning and analysis, and everyone was on the watch.

"This is Yukikaze," Miroku began, "He will be your begleiter for the next 5 years." The blonde haired human bowed before Ayanami, and Ayanami inclined his head. He didn't sense any wars from the human, but the human did have zaiphon.

"I'm honoured to meet you Ayanami-sama," Yukikaze began, looking at him, "It will be my greatest pleasure to serve and learn from you."

"Likewise," he replied. _**He looks earnest,**_ he thought satisfied; _**perhaps he will be some use.**_

"Yay, Aya-tan's begleiter's so handsome!" Hyuuga happily cried. There was a loud crack in the air, with Hyuuga's cry of pain.

"This is Hyuuga," he said to his stunned begleiter, wrapping the whip, "The laziest, most useless person with paperwork. You'll get used to his ways soon. Come now, we have a war to win."

**~0~**

He was given his own unit to command, and their invasion promptly began a few days after the declaration. Time ebbed as he spilled blood without another thought. His dreams were constantly shifting; sometimes he saw _her_, sometimes he saw the battlefield, sometimes he even saw the blackhawks. Flames licked their dead bodies, a terrified expression on their face; their cries echoing in his ears, pleading with him to save them. Every time he woke up, his skin glistened with sweat, he always swore a silent vow to try harder, to make it the final night with those terrible dreams, to no longer have to do this pretense among the blackhawks and the other humans, to simply finish.

**~0~**

Taking a small sip, he looked up at his begleiter's eyes. "Thank you," he softly said. He felt a strange emotion when he saw Yukikaze's face light up, his brown eyes filled with delight. He liked it when his begleiter's eyes did that. They reminded him of _her_.

**~0~**

"You are always so helpful Yukikaze," he one day remarked, "I'm so thankful to have a begleiter like you."

"And I'm thankful for a superior like you," Yukikaze replied, "You are my one and only king, Ayanami-sama." Yukikaze bowed before him, and he hastily waved his hand, somewhat embarrassed by his begleiter's actions.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was pleased with Yukikaze's words. _**My diamond,**_ he thought, _**just like her.**_

**~0~**

"Aww, you two are so close~!" Hyuuga remarked.

"I live to serve Ayanami-sama," Yukikaze simply replied.

"You should learn from him Hyuuga," he said, "He's an excellent example of the perfect subordinate."

"No thanks," Hyuuga yawned, "I'd rather be fun than boring like you two...hey! I realized! You two are like a married couple!"

For the next ten minutes, the only sounds in the office was the cracking of his whip, and Hyuuga's screams. Hyuuga spent the rest of the evening at the infirmary.

"Aya-tan's mean," grumbled Hyuuga, sticking his tongue at him.

"You deserve it," he simply replied. He gave a small smile when Yukikaze laughed. He realized what he was doing, and was slightly shocked at himself.

**~0~**

"Kuroyuri's jealous," Hyuuga teased.

"I am not!" Kuroyuri hotly replied, "I'm happy that Ayanami-sama has a great begleiter, and one day I want a begleiter like Ayanami-sama's!"

"Kuroyuri's jealous," Hyuuga repeated. Kuroyuri growled and the two began to duel each other.

He, Yukikaze, and Katsuragi watched the two fight. "Ayanami-sama is very popular," Katsuragi remarked, winking at Yukikaze, "Kuroyuri doesn't bear any ill-will to you; he is simply a little envious at the amount of time you spend with him."

_**The blackhawks are also special, but Yukikaze** **is...he's...**_he thought, struggling to think of a word to describe Yukikaze. He couldn't.

**~0~**

"Yukikaze," he began. Yukikaze looked up at him, and he slowly asked, "Do you regret...having me?"

"What? Of course not!" Yukikaze immediately responded, "I would gladly follow Ayanami-sama anywhere, even to the ends of the earth!"

"_He doesn't know, does he?"_ Hyuuga silently asked.

"_No,"_ he responded, _"I can't think of an appropriate time to tell him."_

"I would willingly have myself die for Ayanami-sama!" Yukikaze said. Suddenly, Yukikaze took his hands and said, "Have faith in me, Ayanami-sama. I will prove my real loyalty and devotion towards you one day."

"You already have," he lightly responded, "Who is the faithful subordinate, my sparring partner by my side in the battlefield? Who is the only person who can brew the perfect tea? Who is the great advisor that I have by my side?"

**(Why was he feeling so scared by that strange look in Yukikaze's eyes?)**

**~0~**

"YUKIKAZE!" he screamed, lunging towards the duo; it was too late.

He watched, horrified, transfixed, flabbergasted, astonished, appalled, terrified, frightened, angry, livid, helpless, woefully, as his beloved begleiter, his wonderful helper, his great and dear friend, his one and only Yukikaze—he watched him slump into the snow, the white slowly turning red.

"No," he whispered, "No...no...no...NO!" He scrambled to his feet again, summoning his zaiphon, wars, kor—anything—without another thought. Throwing towards the enemy, he blindly, and simply put, _destroyed_ him. His face was contorted, twisted, into a mask of rage; he gave a carnal snarl as he tore the body apart with his bare hands, swallowing the soul, doing anything to destroy the very creature that dare kill his beloved begleiter.

He didn't feel Hyuuga's and Katsuragi's hands on his shoulders. He didn't hear their words. All he saw in his mind was that he lost. Again. He would never see Yukikaze's smile, hear his laugh, duel him again, listen to his advice, ever.

It wasn't fair. IT WASN'T FAIR.

No.

**~0~**

**~0~**

He simply stood there, on a hill a few miles from the camp, staring out into the distance. He had no idea how much time had passed. He refused to see everyone, even the blackhawks. He stood there, idly looking, not really focusing on anything. He no longer cared.

He sat there, silent, letting his thoughts wander. Memories danced along his vision; sometimes he thought he could smell the fresh tea _he_ had brought, or sometimes he thought he heard _her_ laugh. He was turning insane, he could feel it.

_**Pathetic,**_ he thought, _**Here I am, Verloren, yet I could not even stop his death. Absolutely pathetic.**_ _**First her, and then him. **_

He silently kicked himself; he should have known better. HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN GODDAMNIT. Why didn't he refuse Miroku's offer? Why did he even bring up that conversation with Yukikaze?! He remembered feeling so scared when he saw that expression on his begleiter; he should have never brought up that topic. Thanks to him, Yukikaze had felt the need to prove himself to him...

"You fool," he whispered. He didn't know whether he was referring to himself or Yukikaze. Perhaps himself more. Or perhaps...

_**It's his fault,**_ he thought fiercely, _**If he hadn't sent those damned seven ghosts to me...if he hadn't accused me...it's all his fault. He killed Yukikaze, it was him.**_

At that moment, he made up his mind. He looked up, and stared into the azure sky.

"I no longer acknowledge you as my father," he began, "I will no longer do your bidding, and I no longer bear any love or devotion towards you. From now on, I live for myself. You have taken almost everything from me, but you haven't won yet. Now I shall take what you hold dear, starting with these measly humans whom you care for so much."

His body shook with emotion as he continued, "Hear this: I will get my body, fragments, and scythe back. I will get my memories and powers back, and once I do, I shall rain sadness, hatred, and destruction upon everything you hold dear. I will destroy you, slowly and in so much pain and agony that you will regret it."

After that, everything really did begin to change.

**~0~**

One morning, through their heavy invasions, his commanding unit made it to the Raggs capital itself; late that morning, he, the blackhawks, and some soldiers began to march towards the palace. Within moments, they surrounded the palace, as he and the blackhawks stood by the golden gates. Soon, a man appeared in pristine white robes; he immediately recognized him as the Raggs King, eyeing the heavy necklace with the blood-red stone in the middle. His inner wars flared, but he remained emotionless.

"Please," the king gasped, "Enough. I am finished. Please." He bowed before them, offering his surrender.

"There's only one way to finish this," he replied. If he was looking into a mirror at the moment, he would have been shocked to see the strange cold glint in his eyes, and how harsh his voice sounded. But things had changed.

**He will do his duty. Even if it kills him.**

The king looked up at him, surprised, but two soldiers seized his arms, pinning him. Unsheathing his sword, he brought the blade into the king's stomach, inwardly grimacing at the familiar metallic tang seeping into his nose. He thought he heard a young cry, but he rapidly silenced his thoughts. Driving his sword into the king's body again, another cry was wrenched from the king's lips, and he sensed the king's soul leave the body: he was dead. Motionless, he watched the soldiers carry the limp body back, as one of the higher-ups seized the necklace eagerly.

Suddenly, he sensed something familiar. _**A piece,**_ he realized, _**there's a ghost nearby!**_ Swiftly, he travelled to where his sense were pointing him; feeling the blackhawks rushing behind him. They arrived at a rubbled area, where a bishop was knelt among the dirt, his robes soiled and frayed.

"Vertrag," he hissed, recognizing the bishop as the King's brother. _**Two birds with one stone,**_ he thought, satisfied. Using his wars, he destroyed the ghost, and swallowed his soul.

New memories burst through his mind, filling his senses temporarily. Looking at the other blackhawks, he felt rejuvenated, powerful, he felt _amazing._

"Aya-tan, congratulations!" Hyuuga cheered, "The war's finally over! You also got part of your soul back!"

"Only one," he warned, "There's still six left." He thought of Pandora's Box—it was still missing, and the seven—_**six**_—ghosts were still holding pieces of his soul, including Zehel with his scythe. Despite that, euphoria surged through him. He was closer to his revenge...closer! He will avenge _her_ and _him_ from that treacherous, nefarious fiend; he will show _**him**_ who he really is.

**~0~**

All good things come to an end.

Of course, he would be the one to know.

He would also know how unfair life was.

* * *

_Verloren learns the biggest, harshest fear of being human: death. It is always inevitable, and always unavoidable._

_I decided to use the description of Yukikaze from the Begleiter chapter rather than the description talked about in the 07 Ghost because I felt that description was too similar between Hyuuga and Katsuragi. I also decided to introduce Yukikaze during the Raggs War, but before Ayanami kills the Raggs King just to make the storyline smoother. _

_Forgive me for doing a horrible job of glossing over their relationship, because simply put, I was really scared of writing them. The manga does not mention a whole lot of Yukikaze, and I didn't want to get into details of perhaps the blackhawks becoming jealous or anything. The pilot chapter Begleiter also threw me off because I first thought that Yuki was Yukikaze, but it was a spin-off...Nonetheless, I hope this chapter really shows the transition from Verloren the death god to Chief Commander Ayanami of the Blackhawks Division in the Barsburg Military._

_There is a bolded part in this chapter where I mention Verloren/Ayanami being scared of Yukikaze's gaze; the purpose was that Yukikaze is giving the I'll-die-for-you face, and Verloren/Ayanami realizes that he should have probably not brought up the subject. Therefore, he blames himself later on when grieving, but his grief and anger turns towards the Chief of Heaven._

_Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts about Yukikaze and Ayanami...what did you think their relationship was like? Do you think Yukikaze was a warsfeil? Do you think the blackhawks, particularly Hyuuga and Kuroyuri, were jealous of Yukikaze? I think that Hyuuga is probably angry at Yukikaze's death, because thanks to his death, Ayanami's heart was broken._

_The death god vows to have his vengence on "him" (the Chief of Heaven), along with destroying the Raggs Kingdom and getting a portion of his soul from Vertrag. _

_Has Verloren made the wrong choice? How will this new vow change the death god's destiny and duty?_

_Find out more in the next chapter._

_Thank you for reading._


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

_Once again, thank you for the lovely reviews from the last chapter; I'm so overwhelmed and grateful for the positive feedback, but I must admit that I'm a terrible writer...looking back, I want to laugh out loud at the OOCness of Ayanami/Verloren...wow. /facepalm/ I guess it's a good thing I'm not the real author of the manga._

_Ugh, I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but the manga updated! I've got mixed feelings about the manga; I'm glad that they're no longer portraying Ayanami as the true villain, but I'm quite sad to hear that the Landkarte theory was correct...it was especially sad to see how Landkarte's views on justice changed-unfortunately this was the same theory that I was going through in this story, making it awkward. I will try my best to resolve this, but for now, I simply suggest to the readers to quietly ignore Kapitel 88, and if they ever see the authors in real life, then they should all glare at them :\ Perhaps the only way to resolve this problem would be to rewrite the whole story; if I get to that problem, would someone like to be my beta-reader? Please?_

_From the past chapter, I have received inspiration for a new story that shall be published perhaps at the end of this one, this time written through Yukikaze's and Eve's point of view. It will be a sort-of-branch story of this one, this time featuring these two characters __ I hope you all look forward to my 2__nd__ piece on this website! I look forward to your continued support and great feedback!_

_Verloren loses his begleiter, Yukikaze. Angered and saddened, he decides to shun the being who created him, and is now bent on revenge. What is next for the death god?_

_Once again, I do not own 07 Ghost or any of its characters._

* * *

He suddenly noticed something.

_**Since when did the leaves become grey?**_ He wondered. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed that everything else also appeared grey—the branches, the trunks, the grass—everything.

_**Everything is changing,**_ he thought, _**It's going back to where it all started, where I started as...alone.**_ Even though a week had passed after Yukikaze's death, he was still devastated. It seemed so easy to accept him as a fellow Blackhawk, another addition to his precious family—but only to have it ripped apart cruelly so soon.

He felt angry, sad, betrayed, lost—so helpless... It just wasn't the same after that.

That evening, there was a gargantuan celebration for the victory of the Raggs War—the entire kingdom fell, and the remaining citizens became sklaves. As thanks, he was suddenly given the high promotion of the Chief Commander of Staff, with the news that Miroku was going to become a chairman (Wakaba Oak was going to become Admiral). Instead of being...being..._happy_ (_**what a fickle** **emotion**_, he thought, **_that meaning is easily lost upon_ _humans_**) , he found the atmosphere suddenly choking; he had rushed out into the balcony with the hopes of calming himself, but his thoughts were a storm inside his mind.

He blinked again. It was still grey. He wanted to laugh at the sheer irony.

_**For a moment, **_he thought, _**I thought I had found my ending. I thought.**_ He gave a bitter laugh, and continued to look out into the grey. He wondered whether Yukikaze also saw grey.

_**Yukikaze is probably with her, **_he thought, _**maybe he really isn't dead...maybe he is also lost like her. It must be nice to be lost with someone.**_

"Are you happy?" he quietly murmured, his eyes not focusing on a particular object, "Are you both happy?" He knew it was a dumb, foolish question to ask. Of course they were not happy, being lost; they had their hopes on him, yet he simply stood there; failure seemed to always follow him wherever he went.

"I'm so sorry Yukikaze," he breathed, closing his eyes, "Princess." He had always felt shy to address _her_ by her real name; he always wanted to distance himself from _her_, in the hopes that _those strange feelings_ would pass away...He was just doing his duty. He let his mind wander back to memories, letting his conscience tease him mercilessly on how he had _failed_, how he was the worst, how he could never do anything _right_.

**_I don't understand,_**he thought, **_how could he be the one that decides the ones that live or die?_**It made him angry to think that Yukikaze's death was because of _**him**_, because-

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga called behind him. He didn't turn around. He heard Hyuuga's footsteps, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're missing out a lot in the party Aya-tan," Hyuuga remarked, "I believe Wakaba Oak has got himself beyond drunk now." He didn't acknowledge Hyuuga's joke. He was still caught up in his reminiscing.

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga sighed, "Can I show you something?" He finally looked at his subordinate, somewhat irritated yet curious. It was rare for Hyuuga to talk sense. Hyuuga smiled; pulling out of his jacket, Hyuuga handed him a black book.

"This is Yukikaze-kun's journal," Hyuuga said, "I think you will enjoy reading it." He looked briefly at Hyuuga, and then down to the journal in his hands. He was slightly afraid, almost apprehensive to read it. He didn't want to know Yukikaze's true thoughts about him, how he was a failure, a fool who let him die...

"Come on Ayanami-sama, you should read it!" Kuroyuri cheerfully said. Kuroyuri and Katsuragi had joined Hyuuga, and they all stared at him. Steadying his shaking hands, he slowly opened the cover, and began to read. He noticed that it was actually lines with observations of all the Blackhawks, particularly him:

_Whenever Ayanami-sama is in deep thought, he twirls the nub of his pen between his fingers, making light marks on his gloves._

_Ayanami-sama actually likes it when Hyuuga addresses him as "Aya-tan". Despite that, he dislikes it when Hyuuga whines his name constantly, especially two or more times._

_Ayanami-sama prefers tea during the day, while coffee in the night or whenever it's cold. He dislikes sugar, but is partial to cream. He would rather drink tea or coffee rather than have a meal, being the convenience of movement._

_Ayanami-sama will always listen to Kuroyuri, and talk to him the most respectfully out of everyone, no matter what. He also seems to share a very deep bond with the Blackhawks, as if they were all having silent conversations with him._

_Ayanami-sama sometimes mutters names of the Blackhawks, including my name. He seems to particularly do this whenever he's in deep thought, or when he thinks nobody is looking. Every time he does, his fists tighten._

_Ayanami-sama always thanks Katsuragi, even for a small task._

_Ayanami-sama writes with his left hand, but eats with his right hand._

His hands clenched the pages tightly. Yukikaze..._**He was so observant,**_ he thought, _**right from the** **beginning. **_It seemed even more unfair that this had happened to his begleiter.

"There's more," Hyuuga gently said, "Read on."

Turning the page, he read:

_The best way to represent Ayanami-sama would be to compare him to grey. It may appear grey at a first glance, but when one burrows deeper, there are actually different shades of grey entwined deeply as intricate details. He may appear bland and grey to everyone, but deep down that grey is actually a beautiful shade of silver, elegant and regal like him. __The best thing about this grey is that only some people can appreciate it. _

_**Grey,**_ he thought wondrously. The heavy feeling inside him was starting to lift slowly. Slowly...

"Aya-tan, don't let Yukikaze's death be in vain," Hyuuga implored, "If you don't live for something, you'll die for nothing."

"Yukikaze died for nothing," he growled, "I could not save him! He was entrusted to me...it was my duty, and I have failed." His voice cracked at the last word, and he turned away.

"There's more, Ayanami-sama," Katsuragi urged. There was some space before he read:

_Ayanami-sama likes it when I laugh. He smiled a genuine smile today. I hope he continues to smile, no matter what._

_Ayanami-sama is my king. I was, still am, and always will be happy to do whatever he asks of me, even to give my life up for him. I hope that all of my sacrifices will always make him happy, even my death. I hope he still smiles even long after I'm gone. _

"Yukikaze-kun wanted you to continue smiling," Katsuragi gently said, "No matter what, because he always has great faith in you. Not only do him, but we too."

_**Am I not a living dead person already?**_ He thought, _**I can't do my duty...I could not even save my begleiter.**_

He felt his face blanch. His mind was a complete torrent of emotions and thoughts. For the thousandth time, his mind registered the peculiar conundrum of humans. Hyuuga's words kept echoing in his mind: _If you don't live for something, you'll die for nothing._

"We're here Ayanami-sama," Kuroyuri said, "We're always here for you." The blackhawks stared at him, while he looked down at the journal. He thought back to his vow a week ago, and Hyuuga's words.

**_What if the evil does not exist with the humans,_**he considered, **_perhaps the real problem exists with prejudice and artificial terrors as he had created. What is needed__ is...justice._** Suddenly it occurred to him.

**_This must be my real__ duty,_ **he thought, **_Justice for them, against him, who has done nothing but create these fake barriers, not allowing humans to exist. _**After all, **justice without power is incompetent.**

"Thank you," he said aloud, sincere. Through their presence, he could already feel the heaviness lifting from his heart.

Justice...

**~0~**

More time ebbed. Leaves came, and fell, and the cycle repeated. The only difference was that it looked grey.

Hyuuga and Kuroyuri received begleiters: Konatsu Warren and Haruse. It was difficult for him to adjust to the new additions, especially watching the close bonds Kuroyuri and Hyuuga created with their begleiters. He refrained himself from emotionally compromising himself; he was grateful towards the new Blackhawks, but they always brought back nostalgic memories of him and Yukikaze. Kasturagi was acting as the present begleiter to some other higher up; Chairman Miroku and others tried to pressure him into taking another begleiter, but he refused. He could not think of anyone that could replace Yukikaze; only Yukikaze was his real begleiter, and if Yukikaze was dead, then he wouldn't have one. Konatsu and Katsuragi continued to help him with his paperwork, but he managed most of it by himself. Truthfully he did not want to spend his time sleeping, because _those dreams_ would start again. At least tiring himself with his paperwork would exhaust his mind to prevent the nightmares.

His enemies continued to grow, but he continued to focus heavily on his research; making deeper connections, he was able to keep close tabs on the Eye of Mikhail and Raphael. While the Princess Ouka was the current wielder of the Eye of Raphael, there was still nobody for the Eye of Mikhail, leading for the military to form a group of suitable candidates for the potential spot.

Once again, he was summoned to Chairman Miroku's office. He was starting to distance himself from the chairman; continuing to be polite towards the older human, he simply answered questions vaguely and didn't bother to go into details unless specified. Shortly after Yukikaze's death, he had felt betrayed by the older human's lack of sympathy, and instead trying to pressure him into taking another begleiter to replace Yukikaze. What did they think he was, charity?

"Welcome Ayanami-kun," Chairman Miroku greeted, gesturing to him to have a seat. He politely refrained, and stood expectantly at the older human.

"To put it directly, I'd like you to attend the Begleiter Exam next week," Miroku stated. His eyes immediately narrowed, and his fingers twitched.

"With all due respect Chairman, I have no interest," He began calmly, "I do not want another begleiter."

The chairman regarded at him, looking amused. He didn't like that expression; he hated it when others kept secrets from him, and tempted him, humiliated him, like _**he**_ had done...He wasn't someone to be pitied at.

"Perhaps you might find this one interesting," Chairman Miroku began, handing a manila folder towards him. He grasped it, and began to flip inside it.

The first thing that caught his attention was the picture. The boy had sharp cheekbones, and a small structure—almost a feminine-like appearance. Reading his description, the boy had brown hair and green eyes—like _her._ Hastily skipping that section, he began to read the military reports...

"The boy's a sklave from Raggs," Miroku remarked, "I adopted him when I saw the potential. He's been training as a combat sklave, but he's also part of the academy. He's always gotten the highest marks...like Yukikaze-kun did."

His body stiffened, but he forced himself to remain impassive. He ignored the chairman's last remarks, and continued to pour through the boy—Teito Klein's—file. He hated to admit it, but the boy was kindling his interest.

Despite that...

"I won't have him as a begleiter," he stated, closing the file, "I have no need of another one." He handed the folder back to the Chairman.

The chairman sighed and said, "How disappointing...at least attend the begleiter exams...you are needed anyways to access for the project regarding the Eye of Mikhail. It's next Tuesday at 10 AM. I hope you can change your mind perhaps after that."

He nodded, thinking about Teito Klein. **_If the Chairman has high praise of_****_ him, then he must be__ talented,_** he considered, **_but nobody will replace Yukikaze...never._**

**~0~**

"Uwaah I'm so excited!" Hyuuga happily said, "It feels like forever since we last attended a begleiter exam!"

He wasn't feeling very excited; he still remembered his begleiter's wondrous eyes when he walked across the stage and had shaken his hand.

"Lieutenant Major please control yourself," Konatsu sharply reprimanded, "We're here on business, not fun." They walked off Ribdizle, and started to make their way towards Chairman Miroku.

"Good Morning Ayanami-kun," greeted Miroku while the other officers saluted. He could immediately sense the envy and fear from some of the humans.

He nodded in greeting and asked, "How are the students this year? Do they have some backbone in them?" The amount of students that passed every year was always extremely low—the lowest had been 8 one time, while the highest was a bare 20 out of the 300 original cadets.

"In a couple of minutes, Team A will start," the female officer replied, looking down at her clipboard. They made their way to the observation window, watching the small group of students filter in. A buzz went off, and the criminal approached the group. He could already see the terror forming on the human's faces. He recognized the familiar Oak's grandson Shuuri (his terrified face was extremely amusing, he noted to himself, as the boy suddenly came hurtling towards the window), and of course...Teito Klein.

His thoughts temporarily stilled when Teito Klein walked in. His breath was taken away and his wars stirred inside of him...

_**His soul,**_ he thought breathlessly. His soul...he could sense the pureness radiating from the young human's soul...like a drop of fresh air. His wars began to restlessly stir inside of him, eager for the soul, but he silently calmed them. Despite that, the boy...his soul! His fingers instinctively twitched; he had a sudden need to pin the boy against the floor and kill him, drain his soul and devour it slowly right there...

Wait. _**Focus**,_ he angrily chided himself, stilling his wars. It was too hard for him to concentrate on the boy's actions...his wars was writhing inside of him, restless. Glancing to his side, he noticed the blackhawks standing there normally.

After getting his wars under control, he watched the boy intently, never letting his eyes stray from him. Even though the human was shorter than the average height, he used his stature to his advantage; moving quickly, he would cast his zaiphon, disabling key parts of the criminal. His wars were itching inside of him, yearning to have him kill the boy and devour his soul...it was getting difficult for him to control them; and then—

Disappointment filled him, as he realized what was happening.

_**Pathetic,**_ he thought, _**Absolutely pathetic.**_ What was the boy doing?! That...that fool!

Teito Klein had the criminal pinned to the floor, his zaiphon circling around the criminal's neck. "Surrender," the boy said. A voice came over the intercom, warning the human to finish the exam properly, but the boy continued to hesitate.

**_Hesitation will get him_**_** nowhere**,_ he angrily thought, **_what does he think the enemy will do in war? _**

He couldn't stand it anymore. His control over his wars was growing thin thanks to the deep attraction from the boy's soul—he strode into the room, and immediately killed the criminal, devouring the soul as an effort to reign his wars. His wars settled a bit, but he could still sense their hunger for the boy.

"You're weak," he spat at the astonished human, and left without another word. The blackhawks filled around him, sensing his anger and disappointment.

"Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked, curious, "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, looking around, breathing hard. He struggled to keep his emotions in check. _"My wars...excuse me for a moment."_ Walking away, he walked out into the gardens, where he took some deep breaths.

_**What just happened?**_ He thought incredulously. His wars were completely out of control back there; it took all of his strength not to kill the boy right there and eat his soul. That boy's soul...he had never came across another pure thing like it.

_**That boy is interesting yet dangerous,**_ he thought. He was still feeling disappointed about the boy's weakness; he couldn't believe this was the same boy that Miroku was praising and telling him about the boy's past as a combat sklave.

But why did he interfere?

**_Because you were_**_** afraid**,_ his mind whispered, **_because for a moment...you thought Teito Klein was Yukikaze, like that morning when he died._**

He paused in his thoughts, startled.

**_It's you who is really_**_** soft**,_ his conscience said, **_When will you realize that you can't save everyone?_**

"Yes I can," he ground out, clenching his fists tightly, "It's my duty." Before he could think further, Hyuuga's shout forced him to come inside; he had a meeting to attend.

Still...it would be unwise for him to let the boy slip his grasp. The boy could prove to be another valuable key.

_**Could this be it?**_ He wondered. He had a feeling that Teito Klein would play a very large role soon. _**Miroku is still hiding something from me,**_ he thought. Perhaps he should do some research of his own into the boy. He realized that he was licking his lips; he had never felt so hungry in his life. It was amazing what that boy's soul could do to his wars. If he only had his scythe...

Oh yes. Things were going to be interesting...

* * *

_I suppose we'll end the chapter here. I am not planning on having Teito as Eve's reincarnation, because I'm hoping for more proof from the manga. I would be interested though in hearing your thoughts on this theory...do you think Teito is Eve's reincarnation? What would happen if Ayanami/Verloren found out?  
_

_I'm not too pleased with this chapter. Ugh, I wish the manga didn't do that with Landkarte! Much as I do appreciate them updating...rrrrgh *grumbles* If anyone is interested in being a beta-reader to assist me in rewriting this story (not too sure...I'm planning on seeing the opinions gained from this chapter), then do send me a PM :)_

_Has the death god become soft? What role will Teito Klein play in the future, particularly with Ayanami/Verloren?_

_Find out in the next chapter._

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
